Yawn Carter/Franklin and Crash
Season 3, Episode 4: Yawn Carter/Franklin and Crash Aired: June 18, 2012 Previous: Betty White and the Huntsman/Ancient Greek Mythbusters Next: I Am Lorax/Modern Family Circus Yawn Carter/Franklin & Crash is the fourth episode of MAD Season 3, and the 56th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Yawn Carter: John Carter tells the not-so-thrilling story of how he ended up on Mars. Franklin & Crash: Crash Bandicoot joins Jared Franklin for some unconventional video game justice. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been living in an undersea cave for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Monday, 11:30 AM:' Britney Spears and Demi Lovato become The X Factor judges, replacing Paula Abdul and Nicole Scherzinger who become X-Men. #*'Saturday, 7:15 PM:' In support of Jordin Sparks anti-texting and driving campaign, Alfred E. Neuman does a cover of "Texty & I Know It." #*'Tuesday, 3:10 PM:' The man in Edvard Munch's "the Scream" screams even louder after seeing this! #Opening Scene #'Yawn Carter' (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Carter_(film) John Carter]) #Animated Marginals segment #Burglar Disguised as a Raccoon (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Sports Drink Drink (Ad Parodies segment) #RPG Nerd Has to Get a Life (Cartoon) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Celebrity Endorsement with Batman (Alfred E. Neuman for President segment) #The Woman in Back (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Woman_in_Black_%282012_film%29 the Woman in Black]) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Shooting Island (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Mini Golf (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Franklin and Crash' (TV Parody of Franklin & Bash) (Video Game Parody of Crash Bandicoot) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from The Woman in Back) The Woman in Back continues talking. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the first time the X Factor was referenced, the first appearance of the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment, the first time Frank Welker did not voice Garfield, the only time Katamari Damacy and the Woman in Black get spoofed, and the only episode of MAD to let an Ad Parody to spoof a Foreign film (the Woman in Black). *This is the second time John Carter and Franklin & Bash get spoofed. *The three Justice League characters that appear in this episode are Martian Manhunter, Hal Jordan and Batman. *'Franklin & Crash' was originally going to be a spoof of Franklin & Bash and Crash, but at Comic Con, the series said it was gonna be Franklin & Bash and Crash Bandicoot. *"Texty & I Know It" is a parody of LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know It". *LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know It" is also on the Hip Hop Dance Experience and as a DLC in Just Dance 2014. Voices *Chris Cox - John Carter, Alfred E. Neuman for President Announcer, and Sonic the Hedgehog *Hugh Davidson - Hal Jordan, Jared Franklin, Kris Humphries, Basketball Player from Movie 43, and Nerd *Jim Meskimen - Daniel Radcliffe, Colonel Powell, Audience Member, and Stanton Infeld *Rachel Ramras - Martian Boy, Boy, Man's Wife, and Princess Peach *Kevin Shinick - Mario, Garfield, Crash Bandicoot, Burglar, Marvin the Martian, Matai Shang / Sinestro, Bruno Mars, Anakin Skywalker, Nerd, Batman, the Woman in Back Announcer, Man playing Mini Golf, Peter Bash, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Tara Strong - The Woman in Back, Judge, and Dejah Thoris *Fred Tatasciore - Bowser, Sports Drink Drink Announcer, the Prince of all Cosmos, and Rugby Announcer *Gary Anthony Williams - Martian Manhunter and the King of All Cosmos Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 3) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season 3 Episodes